


Rising

by charizon



Series: An Adventure of Prompts & their AU's [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Kiss, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizon/pseuds/charizon
Summary: He hears the heat makes people do crazy things, but there’s nothing crazy with wanting Taemin.





	Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very short piece (a scene) that I had written a couple of years ago under a different name during a time when writing even a hundred words was difficult for me. So I wanted to revive it because it's still very close to my heart and although the writing style might be a little different from my current one, I hope you will still enjoy it. <3
> 
> I may be cheating, but this fulfils **prompt two: kiss** , of my self-inflicted [one-word prompt challenge](https://charizon.tumblr.com/post/173632434788/trickormemes-one-word-writing-prompts-01-first). 
> 
> If there are more prompts filled regarding this verse, I will add them here!

It’s four in the afternoon and he feels the temperature rising. His head is clouded with haze and ever so excruciatingly, he feels his sweat licking down his spine; slowly, slowly, slowly… It gives him no reprieve. It only fans the flames hotter.

Whirring in the distance he hears the fan make its attempt in simmering the inferno within but ultimately, it comes to naught. His body is burning and it’s seeking some sort of relief.

“Jongin,” a voice calls out to him and he turns around.

There, his best friend sits on the floor of his bedroom beside him. Taemin’s sleeves are rolled up to his shoulders and his lips wrap round a popsicle as he leans against Jongin’s bed. Like Jongin, he’s trying to combat the heat.

“Mm?” Jongin answers, but his response is half-hearted at best.

The heat is sweltering and all he can think about is how sweet Taemin will taste right now, lips stained sinfully red. He sees a bead of sweat slide down the curve of Taemin’s neck and he does everything in his power not to surge forward to savour the skin there and bruise it purple.

He hears the heat makes people do crazy things, but there’s nothing crazy with wanting Taemin.

“Want some?” He looks up to see Taemin offering up his popsicle, but he’s staring heatedly at Jongin like he notices the staring. It weakens Jongin’s restraint.

Jongin wants many things, but right now, he’s definitely sure it’s not a popsicle. Even so, he grabs Taemin’s hand to steady the popsicle as he leans over to take a slow bite. It’s unnecessary contact and it’s unnecessary heat, but he takes what he can get. Still, it doesn’t feel enough to satisfy him.

The treat is cold on his tongue and he is temporarily relieved from the sun’s generosity but he feels Taemin’s heat beside him and the cold does nothing to help that. It’s burning within him and it’s different from being struck by the summer heat. It is deeper; it is something much deeper.

“I want something different.” His voice sounds raspy. He looks Taemin in the eye, a show of how characteristically straightforward he’s being. Jongin isn’t the kind to hide what he feels after all, and he doesn’t.

“Is that so?” A corner of Taemin’s lips quirks up. A pause. “Nothing has stopped you from getting what you want before,” Taemin says and suddenly, it feels like Taemin’s giving permission and challenging him at the same time. His heartbeat picks up and it feels like it’s going to race out of his chest because Jongin wants; he wants so much.

He’s looking at Taemin and Taemin is looking right back at him. The summer heat is momentarily forgotten and a new kind of heat sips in. It feels like it’s going to consume them whole and Jongin is nothing but a willing participant.

He inches forward, hand cupping the side of Taemin’s face while Taemin darts forward to meet their lips together. Just like Jongin, Taemin is straightforward in his own right and at that thought, Jongin’s lips curve up. He wants this too.

He licks into Taemin’s mouth and it’s just as sweet as he imagines it to be. It’s more than the popsicle. It’s the taste of Taemin and this, he can get addicted to. The popsicle is left forgotten and Jongin doesn’t mind cleaning his room a million times in exchange for this. It’s dizzying and it feels like he’s free-falling. He forgets everything he has ever worried about in his life: his homework, his grades, his future plans after graduation.

This. He focuses on just this and the way Taemin fits by his side perfectly, even as the sun threatens to burn everything to the ground.

It’s four in the afternoon, and he feels the temperature rising. It’s getting hotter, hotter and hotter, and Jongin doesn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please love me down ❤ and I can be found [here](http://charizon.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
